A reactor that is installed in vehicles such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles and the like includes a core and a coil wound around the core. Representatively, the coil is structured with a pair of coil elements coupled to each other in a paralleled state. The core is structured in an annular shape to be fitted into the coil elements.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a reactor in which the portions of a core around which a coil is not wound (i.e., exposed core portions) are projected in top-bottom and right-left directions than the portions of the core around which the coil is wound (i.e., internal core portions). Employing this structure, the assembled product made up of the core and the coil is formed to have a substantially rectangular block shape, whereby a miniaturization of the reactor is achieved.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 discloses a reactor in which an assembled product made up of a core and a coil is covered by resin, whereby mechanical protection of the assembled product is achieved.